La fleur inutile
by Fanny.la.liseuse
Summary: Katie détestait pleurer, mais cette fois-ci elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Elle souffrait trop.


Tout l'univers de Percy Jackson appartient au geniale Rick Riordan. J'espère que cela va vous plaire, je ne pouvais pas aller me à coucher sans l'avoir écrite. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous rencontrerez sûrement.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Katie détestait pleurer. Elle detestait encore plus quand on lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas et elle détestait parler de ses sentiments. Elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne à qui, malgré leur franchise,on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui ce passait dans leur tête. Mais à cette instant, elle ne pensait pas à ça. À cette instant, pleurer était la seule chose qui lui venait naturellement. Elle n'avait jamais vue de gens mourires avant. Elle connaisait des amis qui n'était jamais revenue de quête mais il y avait un univers entre savoir et voir. Mais ce jour là les monstres avaient envahie la colonie et beaucoup trop de personnes étaient mortes. Lee Fletcher, Castor et d'autre encore. Des amis qu'elle voulait garder en mémoire toute ça vie mais dont elle voulait oublier leur corps. Pâle et fixant le vide avec leurs grands yeux ouverts pour ceux qui étaient morts sur le coup. Puis ceux qui agonisaient, qui se battaient pour survivre mais qui finissaient par rejoindre les Enfers. Ils étaient tous réunis à l'Elysée à l'heure qu'il est, si ce n'etais pas la cas Katie se sentait prête à se battre aves les 3 juges.

Ses larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues et à force des plantes avait commencait à pousser. Des roses, les préféraient de Katie. Ces Roses plus l'odeur si familières du champ de fraises aurait dû la réconfortait mais elle trop obssédais par ce qu'elle avait vue pour réussir à se laisser charmer. Elle tremblais et avait une boule dans le ventre. Elle ne supportais pas cette sensation et voulait vomir. Elle avait pensé à ce rendre à l'infirmerie mais ils avaient mieux à faire, comme de vrais blesser à sauver. Finalement elle se sentais bien,allongés par terre dans le champ de fraises. Elle ne portait qu'un simple short et débardeur s'étant changé et avait mis à la poubelle les vêtements qu'elle portait durant la bataille. Elle avait pris avant cela pas moins de 6 douches avant de s'enfuir a cause de la présence éttoufantes des autres. Katie avait d'abord enlever le sang et la sueur qu'elle avait sur elle et 1 douche avait était nécessaire. Puis l'aura de mort qu'elle ressentait avait necessité 2 douches en plus. Et enfin 3 douches avait étaient nécessaires pour effacer sa culpabilités. Parce que c'était ça qui l'accablais vraiment: des gens étaient morts et elle, elle était vivante. Les Parques avaient décidé de la garder en vie alors que des amis plus valeureux étaient morts au combat. Katie ne savait pas bien se battre, elle n'était pas habituée à tant de violence. Elle était comme une fleur qu'on avait lançais dans un tempête: ça présence n'avait rien changé.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle, elle se sentit dans l'impossibilité de se relever pour partir même si elle voulait être seule. Katie ne savait pas qui était là mais bientôt l'intru s'acroupi à côté d'elle comme si c'était normale que la fille de Déméter était dehors à plus de... elle ne savait même pas qu'elle heure il était mais il faisait nuit, donc il devait être tard.

\- Tu sais que tu va te faire manger par les harpies si tu reste ici après le couvre feu? lui demanda la voix.

On aurait dit que la personne ne remarquais pas l'état lamentable où se trouvait Katie. Où alors elle s'en fichait.

Katie releva la tête et vue Travis Alatir. Elle n'eut aucune reaction. Elle se contentais juste de le fixer comme si elle voyait les étoiles à travers lui.

\- Je sais que c'est dur soupira-t-il mais tu va surmonter ça. Tu est plus forte que tu ne le crois, stupide fille de Déméter.

Il se pencha ensuite pour lui passer les bras sous les aisselles et les cuissent avant de la porter.

\- Tu dois vraiment être en état de choc pour me laisser te prendre dans mes bras ironisa-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, pas plus qua ses deux première prises de paroles. Mais au fond Travis ne voulait pas de réponse, il parlait sans discontinuer parce qu'il était habitué à parler mais son actions aurait tout aussi bien se passer de paroles. Il se dirigea jusqu'au bungalow 4 où il déposa doucement Katie dans son lit. Katie se souvint d'un baiser sur son front puis il avait pris congé, comme un justicier masqué qui s'enfuyait après avoir sauvé la vie de dizaines de gens. Puis elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se reveilla le lendemain, elle trouva un verre de nectar et un cookie sur sa table de chevet à côté d'une rose -une des roses que ses larmes avait fait pousser- et d'un mot griffoné rapidement:

 **Remet toi vite, stupide fille de Déméter, sinon qui va me passait un savon quand j'irais trop loin?** **Tu es forte, ne l'oublie pas.** **Travis**

Cela suffit à la sortir de sa léthargie et acceulit la journée non comme un supplice mais plutôt comme un cadeau que lui avait offert ses amis de l'au délà.

Et Travis.


End file.
